Past, Present, Future
by Kri
Summary: Loosely based off The Christmas Carol; Ganondorf has overthrown Hyrule, yet the boy hero grows ever closer to gaining back the realm by the power of the 6 temples. This night though, the evil king is haunted by mistakes of his past, the warnings in his pr


Author's note: Well, what do you know, I actually wrote something! This is an idea that struck me the 10th time I watched A Flintstone's Christmas Carol. I plan to actually continue on this and am working on my other stories as well, I'm just extremely slow. Please review and let me know what you think! ^.^  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and places used in the video game The Legend of Zelda series are owned by Nintendo, the dirty bastards, hurry up and get that Zelda GCN game out! ;.;  
  
Past, Present, Future (pending title)  
  
The organ played as grave and solemn, angry and desperate weaved and blended. The fingers flowed, the players eyes shut in deep concentration. Music filled the whole hall, brightening the blood red and darkening the black that surrounded the chamber. It added eeriness to the dead silence that forever occupied the rest of Ganondorf's castle. Silence was a command, obedience a direct order. No one was allowed to disturbed Ganondorf in his chambers, not for any matter.  
  
The hero was what plagued his mind, the news of each temple being conquered, of each of his strongest creatures being defeated. Nothing seemed to stop him. Everything he had done failed to stop the might of the boy hero, the boy he should have removed when he first laid eyes upon him.  
  
Fingers ran down the keys, striking them in such a manor that the music was choked out of the organ. It produced such anger in every note that the room seemed to shudder. Ganondorf put so much thought into his music that he never heard the pounding on the door. Though the music came to a sudden halt once the doors flew open, pounding against the stone walls and producing such a sound that it over powered the organ.  
  
Ganondorf spun around on the bench, his black eyes filled with annoyance. "I gave direct orders not to be disturbed."  
  
Two dog-faced moblins towered at least eight feet tall, though still quivered like a small child in response to their master. Between them was a rag-doll of a woman, hanging limply from the moblin's massive arms. She was dressed in rags, and her face smudge in filth. The one moblin sputtered and spat when he spoke, and his words were simple and impossible to understand when he slobbered, "Woman found near castle, my lord. Invading grounds, found with bottles."  
  
Ganondorf stalked towards them slowly, his eyes narrowed and studying the woman who had not yet looked up. "And you come to bother me with such a small matter like this?! Do you need my consent on everything?" He snapped, his voice booming yet still not to its full power.  
  
"W-We wonder if lord want to ask questions." The other stuttered, somewhat shaking.  
  
He stood a few inches shorter than the moblin, but the creatures acted as if they were mere mice to his presence. A hand shot up and smacked the dog- faced creature across a helmeted head, making the helmet fly off and clatter across the floor. The moblin squealed and whimpered, losing his grip on the woman so that she fell to the floor in a heap. "You do not wonder! You were not put here to wonder! Now get rid of that before I am rid of you two as well!!"  
  
His voice brought the woman to her senses and she lunged towards him. She spoke in a voice no more above a whisper, she frantically grasped Ganondorf's leg, and lowered her head to his feet, "Please m'lord! Have mercy on a poor woman who only hunts for poes! Poes m'lord! Only for a few rupee, nothing more. Nothing more! Please! Give mercy."  
  
A look of disgust strayed on Ganondorf's face as the woman groped and dug into his leg during her frantic display. A crack erupted as his foot smashed into her face, making her instantly lose her grip and shield her face, sobbing. The carpet soon turned a darker shade of red around her. He did not give a second look at her before giving his orders, "Throw her in the dungeon with the captive men and let them have their way with her," His eyes turned as sharp as the point of his nose and he gave a sneer, "Give her nothing more."  
  
The moblins bowed hastily before taking a hold of the woman and dragging her away, her howling screams of pain could be heard throughout the entire castle.  
  
Ganondorf sighed loudly as the doors creaked shut, his chamber finally left silent. Disturbance was his main annoyance, and such matters like that ruined his mood for the rest of the night. Taking his seat at the organ once again, Ganondorf was just about to carry on until the room shook with the thundering of fists pounding on the door.  
  
Ganondort took a deep breath and lowered his head, "Yes." He hissed, only loud enough to have the echo sound like the hissing of a cobra.  
  
The sound of clinking metal bounced off the walls as the creature stepped through the door. Every step it took caused bones rattled and scraped together, creating a sound that's sickening to the ears. As the Stalfo commander spoke, the remaining teeth in his mouth scraped together. "I have news for m'lord."  
  
Never bothering to turn around to face him, Ganondorf answered back with annoyance, "Go on."  
  
Standing to attention, the stalfo clicked his teeth twice before continuing, a habit copied and used by any bag of bones. "There have been rumors about the boy. Fires have been reported in Karakiko, and the boy has been said to enter the Shadow Temple--"  
  
"The Shadow Temple!? He has gotten that far!?" Ganondorf stepped down the small steps, and stalked toward the stalfo, his eyes burning brighter than the red fire within the creature's skull.  
  
The stalfo took a step back, while inside it's boot something cracked. Bones were easily broken with these ancient monsters. "We can't stop him m'lord. Some whisper that the goddesses protect him and give him power."  
  
Ganondorf remained calm this time, closing his fist and bringing it up to his chest. He spoke more to himself than to the skeleton. "No.. I am the one in which the goddesses give their power.. I can feel it.. ever still.. flowing through me.." Growing silent, Ganondorf drifted off for a moment, dreaming of victory in the shape of three gold triangles.  
  
With an uneasy sound to his voice, the stalfo lifted a gloved hand as if to show a caring gesture, "M'lord may still be able to defeat this boy."  
  
It only took a moment for Ganondorf to regain his rage, and with a smack he threw the stalfo's hand aside. The wrist snapped, and hanged limply at the stalfo's side. It was barely attached with a crooked slant to it. "I will not lose to him! There is no may."  
  
The stalfo's teeth grinded against each other, it was his sword hand that was damaged. "I was out of line."  
  
"Pathetic is what you are, all of you." Ganondorf spat. "What else do you have to say? If it's nothing of great importance than leave."  
  
"It is said some villagers are helping the hero." The skeleton blurted out. He had a rotting stench to him, and it got worse when Ganondorf stood over him.  
  
Ganondorf looked as if he was about to break the stalfo's neck in half. "Do you call that news? They have supported him from the start."  
  
"Does m'lord have a plan to put in action?" He questioned, a look on his emotion-less face giving the hint that he wanted to leave, and quickly.  
  
"Make sure that no one enters the graveyard.." Rubbing his temples Ganondorf tried to think, his mind spinning with different thoughts. "Give people the thought that the hero won't be returning from that temple. There is no hope for them anymore, and all that's left is to turn to their real ruler. Once they learn.. This will end, and they will accept what is bound to happen." He looked up, staring with his black eyes right into the embers within the skeleton's skull, "Leave, now. We're done for this night."  
  
With a stiff bow that made some joints pop, the stalfo left without another word.  
  
After sometime Ganondorf moved to go back to his organ, but then had second thoughts. The trials from these last few moments wore him down, and his head throbbed. Sleep was what he needed, he would require the inhuman strength to bring the hero down if they shall meet. But.. he felt it, sometimes he felt connected to the hero. It haunted him in his dreams, he could feel the hero, and the princess as well, and it was as if they were joined by common grounds. They could understand each other.  
  
Ganondorf put out one of the torches that lit the room and took the other to light his way. The dark was never something that had frightened him, in fact he welcomed it more than light. He took a wide sweep of the room, walking off his stiff joints, before heading toward the door.  
  
With each step though, he become uneasy. Something began to fill the room, something genuinely evil, enough to make the hairs on his neck prickle. It has been a long time since Ganondorf Dragmire had felt overpowered, and scared. His hand itched and his fingers twitched and longed for the feeling of his two-handed greatsword. Cursing himself for storing it away, he moved quicker towards the door.  
  
The air within the room became compressed, and the single torch within Ganondorf's hands flickered. Panic, terror, and the feeling of being a small child flashed through his mind and confused him. He could feel it, whatever it was. It was coming, surrounding him, trapping him, and overcoming him. With a scream he threw out his torch and it rolled across the stone floor, the flame thirsty for some other type of food.  
  
All that could be heard was the Gerudo man's rapid breathing. His senses were starting to return, and the room began to return to normal.  
  
That was until a shadow, in the shape of a pig-faced monster, passed over the torch. 


End file.
